This application for patent for the Self-Closing Clasp Assembly relates to twelve (12) concurrently submitted design patent applications for twelve (12) embodiments of the Self-Closing Clasp Assembly.
This invention relates to Self-Closing Clasp Assemblies. More particularly, it relates to a Self-Closing Clasp Assembly that is used to connect a loose object, such as an umbrella, hammer, or towel, to another more stationary or structural object, such as a shoulder-bag strap, belt, or golfbag. The Self-Closing Clasp Assembly of the invention provides a practical and efficient means for a person carrying a loose object to free his/her hands for other activities while keeping the loose object handy.
Persons who perform multiple tasks simultaneously are often encumbered by the need to hold several items at once. They seek ways to free their hands to allow them to perform additional tasks or to perform their current tasks more efficiently or more comfortably, while keeping the items they need handy. Here is an example of such a situation. An adult commuter on the subway finds herself carrying a shoulder bag, a newspaper she would like to read during the commute, and a wet umbrella. It is impossible to get a seat, so she finds she must also have a free hand to hold a subway car strap. In order to do this she can choose among several options. One option is to put the wet umbrella into her shoulder bag. She hesitates to do this because the umbrella may not be small enough to fit within the shoulder bag or, worse, the other items within the shoulder bag would be dampened by the wet umbrella. A second option would be to put the umbrella within a protective plastic bag before inserting it within the shoulder bag. However, she didn""t remember to bring a plastic bag with her and anyway the plastic bag would probably leak or spill water after use. A third option would be to put the existing hand strap (or hook handle) over her wrist, or arm. Again, she hesitates to do this because she is afraid that the umbrella would become entangled in her hand and in the newspaper when she turns the page of the paper, or that the umbrella would rest against her arm or body. A particular disadvantage of doing this with the hook-handle umbrella is that the umbrella is easily knocked off the arm, especially if the arm is held at an angle for purposes of holding a subway strap or a newspaper.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and convenient way for persons to attach loose objects to other objects either on their person or which they are already comfortably handling, thereby freeing their hands for other activities while maintaining the loose objects handy.
The present invention provides a Self-Closing Clasp Assembly designed to allow a loose object to be easily attached to an object that is already being conveniently handled or carried by a person. The Self-Closing Clasp Assembly is comprised of three elements: a Self-Closing Element linked by an Elongated Element to a Connecting Element. The Self-Closing Element is sized to grasp around an object that is relatively structural in nature, such as a shoulder-bag strap, belt or strap on a golfbag and is designed to be operated with one hand. The Self-Closing Element preferably comprises a self-closing clasp, or ring. The Elongated Element can be rigid or flexible and is preferably formed by items such as one or more chain links, an adjustable or fixed-length strap, or a bar, and is preferably used to link the Self-Closing Element to the Connecting Element. The Connecting Element preferably consists of a self-closing clasp, clip, clasp, bolt, finial, or ring and is designed to be affixed to the loose object. The Connecting Element may be permanently affixed to the loose object. Both the Self-Closing Element and the Connecting Element may be attached to the Elongated Element through the use of swivel rings to allow for greater flexibility of movement. For example, when the Self-Closing Clasp Assembly is used to hang a hammer from a tool belt, the Self-Closing Element will be a self-closing clasp sized to clasp around the tool belt or around a loop on the tool belt, the Connecting Element may also be a self-closing clasp that is sized to firmly grasp around the hammer head or around the handle, and the Elongated Element that connects the Self-Closing Element to the Connecting Element may be constructed of materials such as a chain or leather strap, all options depending upon consumer preference.